Rwby, the Rose and Fox
by KuroeNight11
Summary: He grew up alone and devoid of love, she grew up with family, yet lacked the love of a mother. She was fast, quicker than most, he was slow, but could tank almost everything without damage. He a faunus, she a human. They met young, trained by one man to become stronger, and grew a strong bond. However, emotions run high, as the danger of the world try to separate them.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note, I changed "Grime" to "Grimm" like many had pointed out, I also changed the paragraphs also, so that it's easier to read.**

Chapter 1

His first appearance

 _"Life is never easy", a saying that everyone knew, mainly a reference to the feeling of unfairness that a person felt when he or she experienced the real world, and to be bluntly truthful, it was a faithful truth. Life never took favourites, it was equally harsh to each gender, and never gave free handouts. Sure, people had more money than others, but at the same time, could also have horrible family issues, or physically unable to produce children. Or, someone could have little, to no, income, while having a great family life._

 _And, in most cases, a race, or gender, would be discriminated against, leading to equality to not be achievable._

 _However, Life didn't have a Will, it was a mere tool for every species, its power squandered without care, but, in some rare occasions, Life took its revenge, normally in the form of a near endless force that destroyed everything that wasn't directly connected to nature, seeing as Nature worked hand in hand with Will. And, when these things arose, and grew greatly out of control, it was the job of Nature itself to fix the imbalanced, and unnecessary, presence of Will._

 _In most cases, Life lost, its control over Will being beaten into submission, before it was once again forced to be ruled by the people whom it fought against for freedom. But, in some worlds, which were extremely unlucky, Nature failed, leaving Will to rampage around, its task never truly complete until the planet was void of life._

 _In this case, Life had taken the worst of these qualities and applied them into a peaceful society, Will took the form of monster that hunted the inhibited populace, crime was high, with some being higher, rape wasn't something males or females didn't have to worry about so much seeing as most people could fight, with some being better than others, but theft and murder were always happening._

 _Dust, the weapon that the population used to fight with, was brought, and stolen, by average people. Children from the age of 13 was trained to fight with, and build, weapons, ranging from gun-blades to sniper-scythes, so they could take part in the millennia pasted._

 _From the very start, Life had power over man, using Will's sheer numbers to overcome the_ _peaceful_ _races of the world, human and Kemonomimi. Unfortunately, because of the none-violent nature that the two lived in, they fell quickly, the monsters- who were rightly called "Grimm"- overpowered and out-numbered them in only 50 years, reducing their population from 2 billion to only 13 million, with the majority of them being 21 or younger. This low population only decreased for years following, with most of the Kemonomimi dying off in several attempts kill the Grimm._

 _But one day, 60 years after the Grimm came to light, a young boy was born to a royal family of Fox Kemonomimi, called the Yami, which were on the brink of being wiped out. The boy, who was given to the human settlement of the east, grew up to become a bringer of peace, the power of love, and a goal of peace, pushed him to find anyway to defeat the Grimm. Fighting and training was his life, his determination never faulting as people around him tried to discourage his dream. But, the boy had a secret power, using the last heirloom given to him by family, a piece of the moon that contained a single crystal, unlocked a power deeply hidden inside his body. This power, which he used to unlock other peace seekers' powers, was named "Aura"._

 _The fight, which wasn't even considered one before the boy unlocked his powers, was soon made into an all out war, several million humans and Kemonomimi, launched several strikes on Will's forces, destroying more than what was lost. Their luck continued to carry as the boy, now turned man, infused a single weapon with his crystal, giving him a way to fight the Grimm, without exhausting himself from using his Aura as a weapon. With the successfulness of this invention, the man slaughtered millions of Grimm, resulting in several settlements being taken back. It was so successful he, and the people of the world, agreed to the idea of getting more crystals from the moon, something not done since the Grimm first invaded._

 _Travelling to the oldest city of the Kemonomimi, called Asterix, the fox Kemonomimi used the technology hidden inside the town's underground system and flew to the moon with a select few hunters. The mission, which was to drill out enough crystal from the moon for the people on the planet bellow, however was compressed when, h_ _alf way into the operation, one of the representatives from the south core squad of Tefia, a human settlement, decided that only the he, the "strongest" Aura user, was allowed the Crystals. The others, including other humans, disagreed on this, resulting in a fight for the survival of the races, or the selfish needs of one. The result, the races survival won, but not without cost, the selfish man had a rather explosive semblance that he used to hit a revealed crystal patch._

 _The aftermath of the man's power, combined with the huge amount of crystals, destroyed a quarter of the 3,476 kilometre moon, something which wouldn't have happened without the crystals amplifying its a million fold. Two of the four guys survived, the fox Kemonomimi was only able to save a young girl from the East, called snow, with his shield semblance, leaving him all but on death's doorstep. The two, who were shocked, recovered to their still intact pod, where they recovered and mined from the moon for a couple trillion small crystals, using the machine's tools and storage to their full compatibility._

 _However, their tale was swapped when the human's found out that one of their own had nearly caused the destruction of the world. Instead of the humans being the one at fault, they made it out that the Kemonomimi was the one to go rogue, resulting in the races splitting into two faction, the Humans, and the newly named Faunus, an insult the Kemonomimi would never live done. However, the fox leader didn't want this, he wanted them reunite to face the Grimm, so in an attempt to get the humans to his side, he brought half of the dust he had and gave it to them as a treaty._

 _The treaty, which agreed to the formation of equality, only lasted until the Grimm was driven off, putting the monsters at bay. Soon, war was discussed between the two nations, anger boiling in the humans as their pride was damaged from one of their own nearly ending the world, while the Kemonomimi hated their newly named tittle and wanted it gone. This war, which would have been the end of one of the races, was quickly shut down by the Fox and Snow, the two agreeing to marriage to help better the relationship between the two races._

 _It worked, once again the races of the world came together to stop any Grimm taking advantage of their fight. This united nation stood tall for acouple of centuries, everything was equal, however everything good soon comes to an end, and this was no exception. 50 BGW (Before the Great War) the queen of the humans and king of the Kemonomimi (Now known as Faunus) divorced, shattering whatever peace that the two had together, with the humans blaming the Faunus, while the Kemonomimi blamed the humans._

 _A war, rightly named as the Faunus Rights Revolution happened no more than 50 years later when the humans suddenly declared that all Faunus will be_ _confined to Menagerie._ _The war lasted a consecutive three years, the death count being well into the millions on both sides, and didn't seem to have any end in sight, however this all changed when_ _the inexperienced leader of the Human forces, General Lagune, attempted to catch the enemy off-guard in a nocturnal attack. Unfortunately for him, the Faunus were able to leverage their advantage of near-perfect night vision and soundly defeated the larger army._

 _Sometime after the war, an organization called the White Fang was set up and intended to serve as a prospective "symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus", just as the Fox had done in the past. However, this idea was evidently abandoned in the face of continuing discrimination._

 _That was 80 years ago, and the result is still shown to this day._

A blonde haired teen, one that stood at the hight of 5 foot 8 inches finished off his story with a small frown, his crystal blue eyes glancing at his fellow students. The teen, who looked no more than fifteen of age, was dressed in light gray armour with red leg plating that travelled down to his knee which was placed over a full body black suit, one that covered his whole body, except for his head, leaving his shoulder length spiky blonde hair and light tanned face revealed. Speaking of his face, the teen had longer than normal canines that stuck out from his upper lip, much like what a vampire would have, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. On the teen's back, was a long lance, which was a three part weapon, the base form being a long lance with a multiple joints. The second form was that of a simple guard, that drew in all of the connection to form a 31 inch long 12 inch wide shield. The final form was that of a two weapons melded into two guns, a pulse cannon that shot out a beam of dust, while the other one being a hand held mini-gun that shot 100 high impact vibranium rounds per second.

All in all, the boy looked like he was a trained warrior, stronger then what a teen should be. However, he wasn't alone, the teen was in a school designed to teach young and old people alike to become hunters and huntresses, the defenders against the remaining Grimm, which continued to grow in size every day. This school, called Signal Academy, was located on an island called Patch, just to the coast of Vale, where loads of teens from Vale came to train to become hunters and huntresses. Signal, however, was the first school you can go to get training in Vale but it wasn't made to make people masters in combat, no, it was a stepping stone for trainers to get to Beacon Academy, a facility located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of fighters to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant.

Since he was young, the blonde had always wanted to protect others, being born an orphan had done alot for the boy, its showed him the reality of the world, how thieves could steal for his families survival, or how a person could be called a murder for protecting himself and his family. He found that the world was not a simply white and blank, it was more of several different shades of gray, and nothing came free, even friends. But that was not to say that you couldn't live without hatred or friends, Naruto had some close ones after all, all someone had to do was push past fate, never judge a book by its cover, and make your own future.

Going back to the class, the people was full of people, most human with Naruto being the only, Faunus that also looked fifth-teen of age, with one female looking in her mid-thirties. Said female was the teacher of the class, one of the only Faunus teachers in the whole of Remnant, a female of 24 that had long red hair and dark Pink eyes which were covered by simple glasses. On her head was two small red cat ears on top of her head, showing her race, which match her red black blouse and formal skirt. Amelita Tremper, the name of the young teacher, was a former beacon student that graduated from the combat cool with honours, killing over 3000 Grimm in an invasion on the edge of Vale. After several years of working in the routes of a huntresses, Amelita applied for a job at Patch to train the future students of beacon, her reputation instantly getting her the job, that was two years ago. When she first joined, she was placed in the same class as Naruto, another Faunus, with usual sized canines, to big for them to be humans, which was her first indication of him being a fox Faunus. At first, she was nervous, not for herself, but for the young boy, but it was soon completely forgotten when the boy somehow made friends with a young girl in the same class in the first day.

The person, which was the same age of Naruto but stood 6 inches shorter, was a young, silver-eyed, pale girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary colour on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black, with a red tint to it. The teen was impulsive, naïve, and innocent, but when necessary, she could be serious and dependable, something Naruto found incredibly cute, much to the girl's embarrassment. The girl, Ruby Rose, is a self-proclaimed dork when it came to weapons; she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her first year at Signal Academy, although she admits to going "a little overboard" with its design. She feels that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better." She seems to be fascinated by any type of weapon, seeing as she fussed over Naruto's weapon than the blonde himself.

Ruby is very skilled in combat, despite her small stature and age when compared to those around her. This is a result of special training from her Uncle Qrow, who Ruby claims took her under his wing in order to improve her skills. As a result, Ruby is a master at using her scythe. Ruby's main weapon in combat is her scythe, Crescent Rose, which she designed herself, as all students at Signal do. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. The dark haired teen uses the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes. However, she is also able to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power without the recoil, often executing chain attacks with this technique. Even without the use of special abilities, Crescent Rose is incredibly sharp, making it easy for Ruby to cleanly slice through large trees with a single, non-recoil-augmented blow. Adding to this, she also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, shown when Ruby lays down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. Sometimes, when she plans to fire the rifle from a stationary position, she twirls Crescent Rose's scythe tip into the ground to give her a monopod for stability and a way to absorb the recoil that would otherwise cause Ruby to be thown backwards.

Ruby carries two kinds of ammunition with her: unmarked and Cross Clips. The unmarked magazines will fire off a high-calibre bullet with a white muzzle flash. Cross Clips (technically magazines), on the other hand, give off a black muzzle flash and are shown to have significantly greater power than the unmarked magazines. This lends her even more speed and power. With Cross Clips, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed before rotating herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. To add to her already impressive battle prowess, Ruby's Semblance is speed. Because of her Semblance, she is able to move from place to place so quickly that that she appears to be teleporting, as she seems to materialize out of nowhere.

Ruby also has a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she obtained from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her, as well as the way her parents raised her in childhood. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books. Because she is shown to be childish even when in class, she tended to study with Naruto to cover the necessary knowledge. She's also quite naïve, as although she doesn't like to be the centre of attention, making her sniper-scythe effectively put her in the spotlight for the first year of school. In addition to her dislike of attention, Ruby prefers to either be alone or with Naruto, her other friends either not being close enough for them to take up her Naruto and weapon time.

All in all, the two matched up like gasoline and fire, explosive, which was shown by the amount of storage sheds and hideouts they had blown sky high by accident. Their friendship had not been established by weapons, much like people thought, but instead they became fast friends for their love of food, or more precisely, Naruto's cooking. Ruby had all but fell in love when she first tasted Naruto's cookies, proclaiming that they were better than anything she had tasted, followed shorty with her demanding more when she finished a batch of 60 in a single minuet. Seeing as Ruby was Naruto's first friend, he had taken it upon himself to spoil her, always making cookies for her, and training to always be able to be her partner for when they became hunters.

Breaking from that thought, Naruto's attention was brought to the teacher as she called his name. "That was a very interesting story, Naruto, however you left alot to be desired, please attempt to put more detail next time." Amelita remarked, getting the attention of the class, however before she could continue the bell rung, making all the students rush out the class room, leaving only Naruto, Ruby, and Amelita in the class room.

"Hey Ruby." Naruto smirked as he stepped beside beside his friend, placing his notes from class inside his ammo bag hanging on his left hip. "Did you remember to note down the work." Turning around, the blonde couldn't help but sigh when he saw that most the notes of the black haired girl's paper were weapons. "Rubyyyyy."

Ruby, who was packing her stuff away also, chuckled nervously as she took her paper from Naruto's hand, it wasn't her fault that ideas of weapons only came into her head while class was in session. "Sorry Naruto." The girl said with her head hung low, a small pout appearing on her face. "I didn't mean to, but lesson is soooooooo boring." The teen whined, unaware of the twitching teaching sitting behind her. "Plus, I can always copy your notes." She continued, placing her belt like bag around her hips.

Shaking his head, Naruto waved to the teacher as he and Ruby left the room, their feet tapping against wooden floor as they rushed out into the open corridor. "So Ruby," Naruto started, turning around the corner with the weapon nerd by his side. "Are you still up for... later." He said with no small amount of nervousness, his cheeks flashing slightly as he turned his head away from the cap wearing teen.

Ruby's cheeks flashed as bright as her cap when she heard those words left Naruto's lips, the memory of the blonde asking her out on a date still fresh on her mind. "I... er, yes!" She spouted out nervously, her heart fluttering slightly at the idea of going out with her best friend. "From Dust Till Dawn sounds like a good start, I heard there's a new release of weapons weekly out, and I want it bad." Ruby quickly snapped out of her mood, a smile lighting up her face instead of a blush.

A chuckle left Naruto's lips as he patted Ruby's head, much to the short girl's annoyance. "That's fine, I can meet you there at seven tonight, I need to get a certain set of vibranium shells to make some rounds a certain weapon." He said with a smirk, getting a shocked looked from Ruby. "Afterall, I specificity remember a little girl wielding a scythe wanting some."

In a flash, Ruby wrapped her arms around Naruto's stomach and started jumping up, unknowingly pushing her assists against him. "Thank you!" She shouted happily, she had wanted Naruto to make her some shells for Crescent Rose for ages now. "I can't wait for later, Crescent Rose is going to love it!" Ruby remarked happily, letting go of the blonde with a happy squeal as she unclipped her sealed scythe and started to rub it.

Shaking his head, the teen walked out of the school, dodging the other students rushing past him. "Well, your birthday is soon, so I thought I'd get you an early birthday present." He continued, looking around until his eyes looked with his prize passion. Sitting no more than fifthteen feet from the blonde was a three-wheeled (two paired up in front and one in the rear) motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics, either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of Naruto's equipment. Without warning, Naruto walked up to it and opened it's seat compartment and took out two helmet, one that was black and red rose designed, the other was yellow and blue that vaguely resembles the shape of a fox's head. Slipping his weapon into the bikes compartment, the blonde threw Ruby the rose designed helmet while putting on the fox helm. "Get on then, I'll take you home, I'm sure Tai will want to know where you are going today."

In a loud roar, Naruto's bike started up, kicking gas out of the exhaust, much to the annoyance of the janitor. Ruby smiled beneath her helmet, Naurot had gotten his bike on his 15th birthday, last year, and started to ride it not shortly after, taking her everywhere she needed to go, mostly to the weapon store, thanks to the rule of Hunter/huntresses begin allow to ride motorcycles at 15 and cars at 16. Getting on track, Ruby wrapped her arms around her blonde friend's stomach, signalling for him to go, which he did will a smirk.

Going from 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds never really bothered Ruby, seeing as she could run 2,500 feet per second if she forced her body to breaking point (as fast as an average bullet), but the feeling of warmth emitting from the blonde was defiantly the best part of riding with him. For some time now, Ruby had come to realise that Naruto had a natural heat to him, not to hot but not too cold, that sent a tingling felling down who ever touched or, in her case, hugged him. However, much to her dismay, she only lived 30 miles away, 30 minutes with Naruto current speed. Said minuets seemed to go real fast, it only felt like 10 at max, much to Ruby's disappointment, and it wasn't long before Naruto turned up onto her run way. "Seems Yang isn't around." Naruto remarked quickly took notice of the lack of Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee.

Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister, is a teenage girl who always wore the same tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. Adding to this was a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in colour. She also had black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewellery. She was wore the same brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in colour at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head.

Shaking her head, Naruto got his thoughts off of the elder sister, just thinking of her made him cringe, her bad puns really took ahold of him and not in a good way. Seeing as he was a fox Faunus, the blonde female had spent every waking minuet trying to come up with puns with something to do with foxes, and most, if not all, were simple horrid, enough to make even Ruby moan in annoyance. Parking his bike, he quickly took off his helm and hung it on his bike's left handle, leaving his weapons in his storage compartment, before walking up to house next to the garage.

Without even knocking, Ruby opened the door and rushed inside, tapping her feet on a shoe-pad at the front of the entrance as she did so. "Dad, I'm home. Naruto's here to!" The black haired girl shouted as she walked into the kitchen, instantly looking into the fridge. Finding what she was looking for, the young teen grabbed a carton of milk and walked over to the cupboard.

While Ruby was doing this, Naruto was busy trying to look the complete opposite of nervous as he stared Taiyang, Ruby's and Yang's father, in the eyes. "So, you want to take my daughter out, I hear." He said, his lilac eyes glaring down at the fox Faunus.

"Yes sir!" Naruto remarked instantly, locking eyes with the older male. "I've known Ruby for a while now, and I really want to get to know her more." He admitted straight up, not wanting to beat around the bush with Ruby's overprotective dad.

There was a dead silence for a couple of seconds, neither male willing to turn away of give in. Without warning, the older of the two raised his hand and tapped the teen's head, making Naruto blink in surprise. "I know you do kid, I know you well enough to know that you a good man, even if you're young." He continued, brushing his blonde hair behind his ears. "However, if you ever hurt my girl," He started, his eyes turning a deathly red. "I will hunt you down and teach you a lesson you won't ever forget!" He growled out, one that sent a shiver of fear down Naruto's back.

"Y-yes sir!" The teen quickly remarked, bring his hand to his head in a salute. "I promise to look after Ruby, no matter the cost!" Naruto promised, knowing full well that Taiyang knew he would never break a promise.

"Good." The father remarked, tapping the boy on the arm as he walked past him. "Let's hope you don't mess up." Tai remarked as he entered the kitchen, only to catch his daughter stuffing her face with his newly baked cookies. "RUBY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Legends, stories scattered through time._

 _Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction._

 _The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

 _This power was appropriately named, "dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die._

 _And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul._

"What a load of sh.." Naruto whispered to himself, only to stop mid-way when he saw kids near. Shaking his head, Naruto glanced towards the store owner, instantly recognising him. "Tukson?" The teen whispered to himself, wondering if the White Fang had finally got ahold of his location. Shaking his head the impossibility, the blonde walked up to the owner of the shop, a small frown masking his face. "It's good to see you again, Puma." The blonde remarked, instantly getting the attention of the owner.

"N-Naruto?" The man said, looking at him in shock. "What are you doing here!?" He hissed lowly, hoping to not attract the attention of the people in his storm. "More importantly, where have you been, White Fang has been looking for you for years now!" He growled out, even he had been sent to look for the Fox Faunus only to come back empty handed.

"Evading you guys, I don't see why you guys want me so bad?" Naruto said back, not really getting why they would send so many Faunus after him.

"Are you joking? You're the first Fox Faunus that been seen in over 300 years! Ever since our last leader died, we haven't seen, nor heard, about any foxes in our group, you're the closest thing we have to royalty!" He growled, why the blond couldn't just understand that annoyed him! If he would simply return to the White Fang, then they'd go back to normal, not bloodthirsty, people they once were. "Look, I'm going to be leaving soon, the White Fang has grown out of control."

"You think I don't know that?" Naruto remarked, getting a look of surprise from Tuskon. "Why do you think I left in the first place, I knew what was going to happen before it happened." The blonde remarked, shaking his head in annoyance. "And before you ramble on how I can change it, don't! I know corrupt when I see it, I may be young, but I'm not new to negative emotions, comes with being raised in the streets for the first 8 years of my life." The blonde alliterated, scanning the room for anyone who was listening in. "So, what's your plan now, you still leaving White Fang like you said you were?"

Tuskon, glanced to the side of the shop, trying spot any faunus spying on him, before he played out a single ticket. "I got a ticket to Vacuo, I'm just waiting on some more money to come in so that I can ship all my books with me." He admitted, his calm voice remaining so, as he looked towards the blonde, who took notice of the time of the flight.

"This tickets not booked for another 7 months, Tuskon, what are you thinking?" Naruto growled lowly, worried for his friend. "The White Fang will find out, and you'll have nowhere to turn." He continued, glaring at the older male, only to get a calm glance in return. "Look, here's my spare key, if you ever need somewhere to hide, just follow this." The blonde remarked, handing a digital map to the man. "I have to skip, I'm meeting someone at Dust Till Dawn soon."

Nodding his head in thanks, Tuskon waved the teen off as he left the shop, a small smile plastered on his lips. "That kid's still as unpredictable as ever."

* * *

On the other side of town, in the only dust shop still open at 7pm, was a group of thugs standing infront of an old-man, all looked the exact same, except for one. This one man, Roman Torchwick, had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye, and was dressed in a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He also had on some black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

The clerk, who looked rather nervous, lifted his hands into the air when one of the thugs standing beside the Roman lifted his gun into the air and pointed it dead on his head. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the old man whimpered out, fearing for his life.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman started with a smirk, looking down towards the see-through case that held dust crystals inside. "Get the dust." Roman said with a frown as he looked towards a henchman holding a breif case.

In an instant, the men dressed in red and black walked towards the dust dispenser before pulling out small black containers, withdrawing the dust into them without a word. "Crystals, burn, uncut." The henchman standing beside Roman remarked as he placed down a brief case, glaring the man down behind his black glasses. In a silent agreement, the old man slowly reached under the casing and started to take the crystals out before slowly passing them over, as if he was trying to prolong the enviable.

While this was happening in one side of the store, on the other was a single henchmen collecting ice dust in one of the remaining tubes. However, as soon as he arrived, he was met by a sight of a 5'2 girl dressed in a red black combat skirt, and a long red cape, reading a comic infront of a book stand. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The identical henchmen said as he pointed his sword towards the short girl, only to be completely ignored. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" He shouted as he his turned the teen around, pulling her hood down at the same time to reveal a pair of unique silver eyes.

"huh?" Turning around, Ruby looked at the henchmen in confusion as he pointed to his ear. Realising he wanted something from her, the red head pulled down her headphones, exposing her favourite song to the world. "Yes?"

" I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man infront growled, hoping to intermediate the girl in order to rob her without a fight.

"Are you.. robbing me?" The teen asked in slight humour, which was masked in the a tone of confusion.

"Yes!" Finally giving in to his anger, the man shouted at the girl, her oblivious nature was starting to really piss him off!

"Ohhhhh." Ruby said with a smirk, her eyes narrowing in a playful manner. With a single strike, the younger fighter sent the henchmen flying across the store, back over to where Roman was standing, before she literately drive kicked another henchmen out a window, using him as a human shield against the glass, knocking him out instantly. Standing to her feet, Ruby allowed her scythe to unfold, before spinning it around in a full 720 and stabbing it into the ground, tunning off her headset as soon as her blades hit the floor.

"Okayyyyyy..." Roman remarked, it wasn't everyday you saw a 5 foot '2 girl wielding a scythe that was easily six foot long. "Get her." He said in a bored tone, nodding his head towards the girl before him.

His henchmen, however, didn't exactly last long, seeing as the first person to rush at Ruby was dropped kicked when the small teen used the weight of her weapon to spin herself around, driving her boots into the guys face, sending him flying back into the store. Following his fellow henchmen, the next guy was struck by the flat end of Crescent Rose, seeing him flying into another henchmen.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman muttered sarcastically, flicking a sigar onto the floor with a frown. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." A single shot of fire dust left the orange haired man's walking stick, destroying the ground that Ruby stood on, forcing the girl to use her gun's recoil to fly over it.

However, by the time she landed safely on the ground, Roman had sprinted off, somehow making it onto a nearby ladder leading onto a random roof. "You okay if I go after him?" With a nod, Ruby turned towards the keeper, who nodded back in acceptance, before she ran after Roman, using her sniper-scythe to increase her jump hight and distance.

Roman, who just arrived at his rendezvous point, frowned when he noticed someone blocking his path. "You know, kids these days really are nosey." He remarked after getting a better look at the boy infront of him. "So what should I call you? Yellow or Foxy?" The thief remarked, smirking towards the smaller male. "Or maybe scu..." Before he could finish the sentence, the person infront of him shot out of the darkness of the night with a lance in hand. Surprised by the fast attack, Roman barely had time to react, his instinct being the only thing saving him, his hands flew up, blocking the lance with his reinforced walking stick.

With a frown, Naruto growled slightly, the strike was meant to take the thief out, as he drew back, he jumped back a step before rushing back in with several lance thrusts, each one pointed at a knock-out blows, only for each strike to be blocked or countered. Seeing assault failing, the blonde moved in for a more deadly approach, forcing aura into each strike, his speed instantly becoming noticeable faster, so much so that Roman was push on the defence. "I win!" Naruto shouted, blasting round after round out the end of his lance to increase he speed and power, so much so that the orange haired theft had to retreat.

A Bullhead flew into view from the corner of the building they stood on, surprising the blonde enough for Roman to blast the floor he stood on, leaving Naruto with no way of getting to him before he got on the aerial vehicle. "We've got trouble!" Roman shouted, dodging to the left as a large bullet shot past his head, going right through the armour of the bullhead, nearly taking his head clean off.

A women, who was in the same Bullhead as Roman, wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs, quickly switched places with Roman when one of the bullets nearly took her head off to, a inch away from her face. A red glow appeared on the women's body, replacing her yellow eyes with a dark orange, as she stepped into the entrance of the vehicle, narrowing her eyes when she saw only a kid standing on the roof. "Is this some kind of joke." A bullet to the face was her quick response, forcing her to wipe her head to the side before it touched her skin. "I see."

Flipping her hands, several large fire balls shot towards the roof, seemingly infusing it with its hot flames, only from it to dissipate when a strong wind force the fire, and the Bullhead, to move, sucking the oxygen out of the air. Naruto, who was seemingly untouched from Roman's assault, winced as he touched his left arm, it had been burnt rather harshly. Blue eyes glared at orange as a battle of aura followed, fire vs wind, with neither of them giving up, forcing anyone who wanted on the roof to wait. A single roar filled the air as the two stopped, both fairly exhausted, Naruto more so than the new arrival, both sharing one or two marks from their battle.

Luck alone save Naruto from the next move, a quadruple layered fire blast shot at him without warning, nearly burning him alive, resulting in his custom outfit, which consisted of an rusty orange scarf, a dark navy t-shirt, black combat pants, and a pair of steel toecap boats, to nearly melt onto his skin, leaving him without a t-shirt and several burns on his chest. Gasping, the now top-less faunus jumped back, in order to dodge another killer blow, transforming his weapon into a shield in order to block the following fireballs. Like tennis balls hitting a hard surface, the aura attacks bounced randomly away, some even returning back at their owner, shocking not only the fire user, but the spectators.

"Hey!" A shout echoed through the area, making everyone turn to the side to see who arrived. Ruby, who had been previously forced off the roof from the aura battle, jumped onto the roof, only to stare on in shock when she saw Naruto literately knock back an aura fireball like it was a ball. However, the design of the shield soon made the red head realise just who was holding it, resulting in her shout of shock.

The fire user, who saw the chance to strike, shot several fire balls at Ruby, knowing that the girl was to distracted to dodge, she was right. The only thing to save Ruby was an another new arrival, one that somehow forced Ruby to move with her Semblance. This new Semblance user was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun, with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes, which were hidden behind thin ovular glasses, were bright green colour.

She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body was dressed in a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. Ontop of that, she was wearing black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

The rather attractive female held a single weapon in her hand, one that seemingly allowed her to use dust in a more pinpoint fashion, which was a... riding crop, one that Naruto theorised her to Semblance in a very accurate fashion. "Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto muttered, surprise written on his face, anyone that was somebody knew who the women was from looks alone, she was afterall one of the most renowned teachers at Beacon, something Naruto found out from books about famous hunters.

Without warning, the women shot a single line of lighting dust into the air, making a downpour of ice hit against the Bullhead. Following up on that, Naruto unclipped his sword with his spare hand and sliced forwards with it, sending a line of lightning at the ship.

Working as a unit, Naruto and the new huntress combined elements attacks, using water and lighting to make massive storm strikes on the plane, while Ruby shot off several clips worth of bullets. However it soon came to a stop, the blonde fox faunus's aura started to run short, leaving him in a weakened state, his wounds, that were suppose to be healed by his aura, was put on hold seeing as he was using his aura to power-up his dust attacks so he could match Glynda's overwhelming control and power.

Dropping to his knees, Naruto brought up his shield to block any incoming attacks, his body was swore, he was bleeding, and he doubted he could fight for much longer. Glancing up, Naruto could see that the Bullhead that Roman was near to falling apart, retreating as the enemy covered them in dust so that Glynda couldn't attack without destroying it, and sending it to the populated ground bellow.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted, rushing towards her downed friend, catching the teen before he hit the ground. "Naruto, hey! Don't close your eyes, stay awake." The girl shouted shaking the pained teen, unknowingly making it worse.

"Step away from the boy, young one, I shall get him help." Glynda told Ruby, only to complete blanked when Ruby started tearing up when she pushed the shield off the blonde, revealing his bleeding and burnt chest. However, because of the deadly wounds on the boy, the huntress forced the girl back, much to Ruby's shock, and knelt down next to the faunus with a worried expression. "His wounds aren't healing, he must of used his aura to improve the power of his dust, just to match me." The teacher remarked coldly, angry at herself and the boy, the boy for pushing himself to match her, and herself for not realising it sooner.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted, trying to look at the blonde, only to be blocked off by the tall huntress. "Hey, let me see him." she continued to shout in worry, her fear of losing best friend pushing away any rational thoughts. "I need to see him, he needs help." She basically cried out, making Glynda forget her irritation she felt at the naive girl's attitude.

"Its fine, well move now, I shall carry him, if you think you can carry his weapon." The huntress remarked, the quicker she got to the hospital, the quicker someone could stabilize him. Seeing the girl nod, Glynda connected her aura with the boy's in order to give him something to heal with. The bound, which she liked to call it, wasn't that draining, well not to her anyway, but it had a certain effect, so to speak, that each person had when they connected auras. Glynda, who had not done this before, nearly recoiled in shock when her whole body heated up slightly, and not in a bad way.

Glancing down, the huntress tried her best to hide a blush forming on her face, what was this strange feeling!? Shaking it off, she increased the speed of her travelling, she needed this boy healed before she could take him to Ozpin.

* * *

"Five hours," Ruby remarked tiredly, tapping her feet gently on the floor. "I wonder if he'll be okay." She whispered, her fears of losing Naruto had gone down when he stabilised, but she still feared for her friend's recovery. "its all my fault!"

"Yes, yes it is." Ruby's head snapped to the left, the sight of a frowning Glynda being a welcomed one. "However, it's not just your fault, its all of ours." She admitted, looking towards the boy in bandages, getting a surprise look from Ruby. "It was your fault for engaging someone, putting yourself and people around you in danger." the blonde told the red head, making her look down in shame. "But, at the same time, what you did was very noble."

"I don't feel noble." Ruby muttered, guilt written all over her young pretty face. "Because of me, Naruto was hurt. He's always there for me, never asking me for anything." She continued, pulling her blonde friend's weapon into her chest. "That was our first date." A dark cloud of depression appeared above the girl's head, how was she ever going to face him ever again.

Glynda, who didn't know what to say, frowned in shock when she saw Naruto stand from his resting place, stumbling as he tried to stand. "Fool." The huntress muttered as she walked into room, Ruby instantly on her feet and walking behind her. "What do you think you're doing!?" The women glared at the teen, hiding the fact that she was impressed by the fact he stood up so fast, even with his aura.

"Naruto." Ruby shouted, rushing to the blonde's side, before pulling the teen into a hug, a soft one to not hurt the blonde. "I'm so sorry. Today was suppose to be special, to be the best first date but..."

A soft chuckle left Naruto's lips as he rubbed the girl's head in affection, a bright smile lighting up his face. "Hey now, I think it was a pretty cool date, I got some cool scars, and I got you..." The blonde continued, grasping a large pouch that sat beside him before sitting it onto his lap. "I made them for our meet up, but I guess now is better than never." a large plate, that had somehow not been damaged in the fight, came into view, a collection of 40 cookies specially baked with beautiful rose made out of frosting on the top.

Ruby, who was still fusing over the teen, looked down at the cookies in surprise, they were all perfect, all the same size. "They're awesome." She remarked, grasping one and bringing it up to her lips. In a not-Ruby fashion, the girl took a single bit, taking out a corner of the cookie, before placing the biscuit back down. "Wow."

"I'm glad you like them." Naruto said with a knowing smile, Ruby, when she really enjoyed something, ate slowly, to savour it. "I also have that other thing to." The blonde continued, pointing towards the left pouch on the pouch. "I made them earlier, I only had enough for 5 clips worth though." The teen remarked, it was hard to make them after all.

Ruby's eyes instantly lit up, a smile appeared on her lips as she placed the cookies on Naruto's bed before grabbing the bag on the floor and opening the pouch. Inside the side bag was five large clips, 30 bullets in each, that had the same rose pattern as the cookies. "Thank you, Naruto."

"That's nice and all," Glynda remarked, getting the attention of the two teen's, as she held her crop between her hands. "but someone is here waiting for you, he told me to take you to him when you're stable." She remarked as she stepped outside of the room, leaving the two inside. "I'll give you five minuets to freshen up, come Ruby." The women commanded softly, getting a pout from the red-head.

"Erm, I don't really have a spare top, so um, what do you want me to do?" Naruto pipped up, glancing down to his bandaged chest. "Not that I mind, the cold air is cooling down the burning sensation." He said with a smile, rubbing his bare shoulder with his hand, as he stood to his feet, his upper body being the only thing that lost clothes. "Looks like the rest of my armour was destroyed, I need to make some more."

"Unfortunately, I have no spare male clothes on me, so you'll have to go as you are." The blonde huntress remarked as she waited for the teen to gather his things, allowing Ruby to take her bullets and cookies while he took his weapon back.

"Hey, do you know where my dust-blade is?" Not matter where the teen looked, it eluded his vision. "I could of swore I had it on me when I came in."

Shaking her head, Glynda motioned for the teen to follow her, making sure he had all his things, before grasping something that was learning against the wall beside the door. "Correct, however your weapons were given to us for safety purposes." She remarked, showing the sheathed form of Naruto's blade, giving the blonde his prized weapon. "However, I have to ask, how exactly you managed to create such a weapon that allow you to form arcs of dust?" The huntress asked in interest, she had never seen a weapon do so, the only thing that came close was when a person had some kind of medium, almost always being their Semblance, but Naruto's blade complete destroyed that.

Come to think of it, Glynda had never seen a weapon that was able to mould dust in such a way, sure people could use to amply their Semblance or even make attacks of pure dust, however the amount of dust needed from them was only match by how much control a person would need, alot. She, herself, could make these attacks, but she to used her Semblance to amplify them, and she was limited to the dust she had on her, which mostly consisted of lightning and water. Naruto however had seemingly infused his blade with dust, allowing him to use it in any form, or alteast that what's she theorized, and it confused her alot.

"In the mist of making my blade, Moakao, I infused dust with the metal I was forging with." the blonde admitted, shocking the huntress, dust couldn't possibly be used in such a manner, it couldn't, people had tried for the past couple of generations, each either failing or dying, to hear that someone of the ripe age of 15 managed to do it was shocking. "For each layer of my weapon, I place a single layer of Vibranium, one that vibrates in such a manner that it allows me to choose and release dust on my beck and call." The teen continued to half explain, not giving all the information out on how it worked.

"Amazing," An unknown voice remarked from the shadows of the room that Gylnda stepped into. "You guard your secrets wisely, yet freely give out some to a huntress." A middle-aged man with a light complexion, sharp facial features, tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes stepped into view. Wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it, the man gave off a intellectual vibe, one that was amplified by his outfit which mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. "Its a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Naruto, and Ruby Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we get started, I just wanted to remark that 100 Lien is the same as 100 yen, which is $0.82, or £0.52.

Chapter 3

Naruto glanced at the new arrival, his trained eyes lingering on him, a small smirk lingering on his lips. "Professor Ozpin." The blond said with a nod, getting a small smile from the elder gentle men. "I'm guessing you're hear to talk about the people we faced." Following the man's gaze, the fox faunus walked towards a single table that had two chairs, which were quickly occupied by Ruby and Naruto.

Letting Glynda place a small tablet on the table, a video of the two 15 year old teens fighting. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" The man, who looked to be in his mid 30's, remarked, sipping some coffee from his mug.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby, who looked nervous, instantly relaxed when a plate of cookies appeared infront of her face. Naruto seeing this, smiled gently, his long fangs glinting as the rays of light coming from light-bulbs hit the pearly whites.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Raising his eyebrows, the professor looked down at the girl in suspicion, the girl had amazing flexibility and strength, something that went hand in hand with her ability to wield her sniper-scythe. It was unbelievable that at the age of only 15, the two teens could easy match some hunters in training that were Beacon.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said, her eyes on the plate of cookies sat infront of her, the only thing stuffing her face right now was the fact that Naruto was sitting right next to her.

"I see… It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Ozpin remarked, glancing down at his mug. Without warning, Ruby suddenly started to stuff her face with the cookies, making Naruto shake his at the girl's unusual obsession. "A dusty old crow." The professor continued, looking up from his mug only to blink in surprise.

"Mhmm oumm momm." Ruby said as she tried to talk with cookies stuffed in her mouth, much to the silent distaste of Glynda. "Sorry," Quickly swallowing the food, the red head whipped her mouth. "that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, he Kiai hwaaa." The teen finished, doing random kung-fu sounds and motions, getting a round of raised eyebrows from the group.

"So I've noticed." He remarked, a small smirk appearing on his lips, as he leaned closer towards the silver eyed girl. "And what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Without hesitation, Ruby instantly remarked in a quite tone, getting a smirk from Naruto, who leaned against his chair.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin concluded, taking another long sip from his coffee mug, a small smile hidden by the white cup.

Ruby nodded with a smile, "Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people." The red head in training said with a smile, glancing towards Naruto from the corner of her eyes. "My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She said in a fast pace, a smirk forming on her lips with each word. While she was talking, Naruto eyed Glynda, he could smell her perfume on himself, meaning that she carried him towards the hospital after he passed out, he could even sense a small amount of her aura connected to his.

"Do you know who I am?" The man directly asked Ruby, seeing as Naruto had already spouted out his name when they first met.

Ruby, who looked confused as to why he would ask this, smiled. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello"

"It's nice to meet you."

A smirk appeared on Ozpin's lips as he took another sip of his coffee, his eyes lingering on the girl. "You want to come to my school?"

"Morn than anything." Ruby said with a smile, her tone akin to begging.

"Well, okay!"

* * *

Naruto glanced towards Ruby, she had silently sat beside him from the moment that they were escorted, in car, towards his motorcycle, her head tilted downwards in thought. "You know, its not everyday you get accepted to Beacon Academy, you should be proud." Naruto said, trying to encourage the smaller teen. "I mean honestly, how many people can say that they got to go two years ahead of any normal person."

"I'm not going..." The red-head quietly spoke out, shocking the blond beside her into silence. "I don't want to seperate from you! Not after what happened to night," She continued, yelling out at Naruto. "What if they hunt you down? what if I'm not there next time? What if... What if?" Ruby stuttered, fear clouds her eyes. "What if I lose you?!"

"You won't." Naruto stated calmly, placing his chin against the shorter teen's head. "I'm always going to be there, no matter what." He continued with a smile, planting a soft kiss against Ruby's head. "Plus, what would do without my cookies, Yang would end up driving you off the deep end." He joked, getting a slight chuckle from the blond. "Look, I know you want to go, I can practically see your excitement, and I won't let me being the reason for you not to." Glancing towards Naruto, Ruby moved closer to the teen, his passion and kind heart always made her heart flutter. Moving in closely, Ruby went to kiss the taller teen, her lips parting gently, however, before she got to close enough, the driver of the car suddenly stopped, resulting in her head butting the Fox Faunus instead. "Shit!" The teen cursed out, blood leaking from his nose, and onto his black jeans.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby shouted in surprise, her forehead stung lightly but the fact that the blond was bleeding was more important. "I didn't mean to!" She continued to shout, using a piece of fabric from her clothes. "Hey, what's the big idea, stopping all of the sudden?!"

Glynda frowned as she glanced back at the kids, a sign leaving her lips when she saw blood leaking from the teen's nose. "Your ride is finished, your bike is still where you left it." She remarked, pointing to a parking lot that Naruto remember fondly. "I will send a private message to your scroll within the week, its a contact that you can sign, or simply ignore, the choice is your's."

Nodding, both Naruto and Ruby slipped out of the nice car before walking over to his parted bike, which had not been noticeably chanced or touched in anyway. "Listen Ruby," the blond started as he graped his and the red-head's helmets, a small frown on his face. "I thought about what Ozpin said about Beacon, and I've decided to go." He revealed, shocking his friend into silence. "I know what you're thinking, leaving my friends behind would be horrible, but at the same time its the only way I'm ever going to find a way to help my... condition."

Ruby's shocked face was replaced with concern as she glanced of the teen, checking for any sign of blood. "I-I didn't know it came back, you didn't tell me?" She asked in a mix of disappointment and anger, and why shouldn't she! The fact that he hid it from her was highly frustrating. "Naruto, how long has it been back?" The fact the blond turned away in shame made Ruby worry slightly. "Naruto?"

"It never left." The blond admitted in shame, much to the the scythe wielder's horror. "I lied so you, nor your family, had to worry, I felt guilty enough when your dad took me in for the week I was ill." Naruto admitted with a frown, which was hidden behind his mask, as he turned away from Ruby. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just you never slept when I was at my worst, I don't want you to spend ever night worrying if you'd see me in the morning." He continued to argue, hitting the top if his bike with a growl. "I promised myself that I'd never make you cry again, never!"

A pair of small arms wrapped around Naruto chest as Ruby hugged the teen from behind, burrying her face into the cloak he wore. "Naruto, I'm anger that you didn't tell me." She started, making Naruto lower his head in sadness. "But I understand not wanting to make me cry, I would never, ever, want to make you cry."

Smiling gently, the blond removed his helm and turned towards Ruby, his hands on her hips. "And that's why I love you" Naruto smirked, leaning in for a kiss only to be blocked by Ruby's finger.

"I don't think so, mister!" Ruby interrupted the teen, a small fake frown on her face. "You don't get a kiss until you make it up to me." She continued, turning away from the blond, hiding her smirk from the teen. "I expect to cook me a hundred, no a thousand, cookies, each one a different flavor!" She shouted out, excitement and a crazed look mixed in her eyes. "and every day I expect hugs, and mehhhh." Before she could continue, Naurto brought her into a soft kiss, her eyes fluttered close as she leaned into the soft kiss.

The two stayed like that for some time before separating, a thin line of saliva the only thing keeping them connected, two light blushes on each of their cheeks. "I love you, Ruby Rose." the blond stated, making the red head's checks light up, before he hugged her into his chest. "You know, you're surprising good a kissing, are you sure that was your first time?" Naruto pointed out with a sly smile, only to receive a sharp push to the stomach.

"Baka..."

The two stayed silent as they hugged, the glow of the moon shinning over them, that was until Naruto noticed the time. "Shit, half ten, your dad's going to kill me." he sighed, picking up his and Ruby's helmets before handing her's over whilst he put on his. "I'll take you home, no doubt your family will be sick to the stomach worrying about you."

"Me?" Ruby asked in surprise, slipping on her helmet and getting on the bike. "I'm more worried for you, even I don't know how they're gonna react to the news that you're still sick." An annoyed groan left the driver's lips as he started his bike, the soft hum of the engines giving Naruto no peace to mind. "And don't think I'll let you avoid it, I'm going to make you tell them." A louder groan left Naruto this time, he was really hoping for the opposite to happen.

Not wanting to think, or talk, about it, the blond drove out into the streets of Vale, making sure not to hit anyone that might be passing by, before setting their destination to Ruby's house, aka Ruby's angry father's house. "This sucks."

* * *

"You've got some nerve, boy!"

Stepping into Ruby's house, Naruto expected as much, Taiyang Xiao Long was basically leaking anger, his eyes taking a sinister red and his body was covered by a dark black cloak. Taking a step back in shock, the blond barely had time to dodge a deadly blow aimed to take his head off, courtesy of Taiyang's fist, which ended up destroying the shut door behind him. Jumping out of the now open arch way, the bike fanatic continued to avoid the older man's fist, ducking and weaving around them, before the father got a lucky break, quite literately seeing as blond's nose broke, as punched him square of the bridge of his nostrils. Naruto flew backwards into a tree, nailing him into it, where he stayed for several seconds, his aura still not complete recovered, with a bloody nose.

"Dad!" Ruby shocked in shock, never actually expecting her father to nail her boyfriend in the face, even if it was admittedly a good shot. "What are you thinking, hitting Naruto like that, he's still sick!" the red-head stopped dead in her tracks, she had slipped up by accident, her face taking a blush of anger and embarrassment. "I mean, he's still recovering!"

"Sick?" Taiyang easy picked up on his daughter's accidental wording, his eyes widening in shock. "What do you mean sick?!" He stopped him from shouting at his daughter, settling for a half yell, as he tried to figure out what Ruby meant by 'sick'.

"She means, I lied to you about my illness." Naruto groaned out, his nose snapping back into place as he applied aura to it, Taiyang instantly on him with a glare that would make any lesser man piss his pants. "S-she didn't know, until today that is, but my Anemia never left, I just found a way to stabilize it with my aura." the blond admitted with a frown, shame easily reflecting in his eyes, whipping his nose with his hand. "Dang, that's the second time I've been hit in the nose." he rasped down, coughing out blood onto the grass.

Taiyang's eyes widened in shock, h-he just punched someone he saw as family with enough force to instantly deplete his aura, which he felt was his right for getting his daughter into danger, but to find out that said aura was keeping him alive made the man feel like crap. "W-wait, if you were in the hospitable for aura depletion, wouldn't that mean you were close to death?" He asked without thought, making Ruby realization how close to death Naruto really was.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Naruto shifted his head to Ruby, who had dropped to knees and was now visibly crying, making the dad face palm. "I didn't bother to remind her of that, she was to busy getting over the fact that I still had Anemia." he admitted, wobbling his way over to Ruby before knelling beside her and bring her into a hug.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Naruto, I'm still mad that you brought my little Ruby back late." the dad remarked, only to sigh when Ruby started to cry more. "But I'll leave you two alone, I'll heat some milk up for you." Tai continued, walking past his broken door and into his home.

"Come on Ruby, I'll take your room, we can talk there." The blond remarked as he picked the girl up in a bridal carry and slowly walked into her house. Walking as softly as he could, Naruto carried the girl into her room, which was decorated by loads of roses and designs of weapons plastered on the walls, a double queen sized bed, with a single large red rose pattern in the center, and two double plain black cupboards.

Laying the girl down on the bed, the blond sat beside her, many upon many thoughts rushing through his mind, each one failing to help Naruto find the right words to cool Ruby down. "Listen Ruby," he stared, turning to the crying teen. "What dad said wasn't wrong," he admitted, making the scythe wielder freeze on the spot, with a smile confuting smile gracing his face. "however, he wasn't actually correct either, I won't die any time soon, promise." the teen said in determination, his thumb clearing away the stray tears going down Ruby's pale cheeks.

"Pinkie promise?" Holding up her pinky, the teen smiled softly when the blond wrapped his pinkie around her's. "Can we have some cookies and milk?" Ruby asked, her tears replaced by a smile, hoping to get rid of the feeling dread lingering inside her mind.

Nodding his head, the hunter in training planted a soft kiss on girl's cheek before picking her up and carrying her down stairs.

* * *

A week of constant cuddling and being pampered, Naruto finally felt that it was time to get work, he left Ruby's home dressed in a white dress t-shirt that had two red rose cufflinks, black dress pants, newly polished dress shoes, a gray waist coat, and a neon orange tie. Finishing off his look, the teen had his hair combed back, and open black blazer and white leather gloves. All together, Naruto looked like a high-end business, which wasn't fair of his profession.

You see, Naruto worked as an information broker, someone who gathered and trades secrets for cold hard cash or information, and being one of the biggest made the blond somewhat a "hidden" celebrity. Of course, he didn't start out like this, the teen had to work tirelessly from the day he left the white fang, 4 years ago, to this very day, the fact he had information of the White Fang gave him a relative boast though.

And just like ever other none school day, the teen left to go meet with one of his contacts, a fairly new arrival to the secret trading game. After traveling for several house, the blond sat his bike down in his private parking space just outside his favorite Café, Royal-tail Café- a place for faunus to go without being over-charged, or not being served at all, but also one the only places that allowed Naruto to do his business- before he entered the little coffee shop.

A young girl, who looked no older than Naruto himself, walked over to him with his table. Her white cat ears instantly caught the teen's eyes. She was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. Dressed in a standard maids outfit, the girl showed no outward emotion as she looked at him, not even negatively, as she placed a single white menu on his table. "Thank you." The blond remarked, making the girl nod before she left him to alone.

It didn't take long for Naruto to order a cup of tea, with two sugars and some milk, as he waited for his associate to arrive. Taking a sip, the blond took his time to appreciate the calm and homely feel that the shop had, it was one of the only placed that you could see both humans and faunus being _civil_ to one another, something that the blond wished happened more often.

A bell rang around the shop as another customer entered, no'one really bothered by the newbie. Glancing around the room, the women ignored everyone, as she didn't care for the "average" people sitting and drinking tea, that was, until she connected eyes with the lance wielding faunus, a strange amount of elegance coming into play as she walked over to him and sat down infront of him. "Shadow Fox, I presume." she asked in a cold and professional tone, something that Naruto expected, seeing as who she was.

"Winter Schnee," Winter, the new arrivals revealed name, was clearly a beautiful women, standing at 5'6, the female of 21 held a strong aura of professionalism, with little emotion. Her long white hair, which reached to her lower back, was tied into a high bun, with a curly bang coming down on the right side of her face. If one was to judge her by looks alone, they would say she was a perfect representation of snow, cold and an uncommon sight, and her clothes only added prof to it accusation. the Schnee was dressed long white cloak, which covered her dark blue blouse, white shirt, and silver-white leggings, that had red silk weaved into its high collar. "current manger of Schnee finical security, how may I help you today?"

Winter, who's facile features didn't change in the slightest, brought up a white business case and planted it infront the blond, open for the teen to look inside. "These documents are files that have suspected Dust thieves, both human and faunus." The women continued, allowed the man infront of her to reach into the case and pull of a file at random. "Akio Hunt, code name "bull", he wields a fusion between a Wilt and Blush. Age unknown, location unknown, and race, Faunus." the cold female remarked motionlessly, keeping eye contact with the blond through-out the speech.

"And that is where you are mistaken, my dear Ms Schnee." the blond remarked, placing his own case onto of table. "This holds several hundred thieves that have robbed from you. Now," the blond started, pushing the case towards the women. "I could just give you this, but I have a motto you see, 'Nothings free, not even death.'" Naruto said, learning forwards, his fingerings intertwined infront of his face. "So, for this information, what are you willing to give me?"

Winter, who knew very well that Naruto's call wasn't a bluff, frown as she glanced towards the metal case, the secrets inside it could probably save her family'a company some time, money, and even employment. "I shall offer you 1,000,000 Lien now, and 1,000,000 Lien for each confirmed target." Winter remarked, while 1,000,000 seemed alot, seeing as that was a middle class pay, it really wasn't, something that Naruto found quite offensive, not that he showed it.

"You know," the remarked, a sharp edge to his tone. "I have enough secrets and evidence on the Schnee family business that could bankrupt you, several times over, so you better take our deals more seriously." the blond threated in with no emotion, a slight twist of his left hand being the only indicating that he was angry at the offer.

In response, Winter frowned gently, she didn't the faunus, how could he have secrets on her family? Preposterous, absolutely, and every-truly, absurd! "I have no knowledge of what you speak of." She refused straight off the bat, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Oh, you need proof." the blond remarked with a smirk, oh how he loved proving people wrong. Pulling out a folder he had prepared for this very reason, Naruto flipped open a page filled with Lien transfers, including the location, and whom, it was going to. "You see this, its a list of shadow deals dealt by your father to hire several assassinations of average day civilians, and their families, who wanted to promote faunus rights." he revealed, pushing the papers into Winter's view. "and that's not even a faction of what I have on your family."

Winter, who was looking over the paper, frowned in shock. When did this take place, how, but more importantly, why? "I... hadn't a clue." She thought to herself, shocked by the fact that her father, of all people, actually hired assassins to murder people, innocents that hadn't even done anything wrong. "Fine, I shall change my offer, in exchange for the hit list, I will give any information I can, on top of my previous offer." It was only fair, not only would it mean she could stop criminals, it also allowed her to have future deals with the fox faunus.

Tapping his sharp nail in thought, Naruto tried to think of the bad possibilities compared to the good ones. 'If I make this deal, its means I can keep an even tighter leash of the Schnee family, whilst not getting myself in to deep.' Glancing at the emotionless women infront of him, the blond smile, raising his tapping hand up for a hand shake. "You have yourself a deal, Winter Schnee. I wish for a great many years of service together."

Hook, line, and sinker.

"As do I, mister Fox." standing up from her seat, the women pushed her suit-case forwards before grasping what was now her's and leaving.

"Before you go, Winter, make sure you say hello to Weiss, it has been many of years since I last saw her." Winter's eyes widened as she took her final step outside, not truly knowing if she was being made a fool out of.

Naruto watched the women leave with a large smile, showing his sharp and long canines, he knew this was going to be a interesting future partnership, that was for sure. Glancing down at his now empty mug, the blond stood up and placed the right amount of money on the table before he too left, he had some other busy to deal with, the was still young afterall.

Chapter end XoX


	4. Chapter 4

Okay before I start this chapter, I wish to set some things straight, something I would normally do within the actual story.

Well, for starters, I'm going to get rid of the most asked question, why can't Naruto's condition be dealt with. Seemingly, Rwby's universe has advanced weapons and transport, more so than we do, but has shown nothing when it came to medicine, and why would it? Everyone has an aura, whether its locked or not, that protects them, from any lasting damage, resulting in modern day medicine being less efficient.

Now that't sorted, lets move onto the appearance of Koneko, so okay, I know that she's from a different Anime and all, but I really love her character, reminds me of myself :3, so I thought I'd add her as a minor side character, nothing important to the story, this is still strictly a Naruto/Rwby crossover afterall.

 **Now that's over with, lets get this chapter started.**

Chapter 4

Naruto's first Grimm encounter.

Being a information broker was never meant to be easy, it took time, effort, and money to ever get your hands into the deepest darkest parts of people's secrets. You had to learn the ticks of the trade, giving information of less importance to you for money, or other secrets, and you quite literately had to have an ear to the floor, any information was useful information.

Information, something everyone wanted, and only few had, it was accentual for everything, living, wars, crimes, arrests, and much much more. Of course, most had standard information pasted down from one generation to the next, like how to eat, sleep, read, write, and all around survival.

However, this key to man's living wasn't free, money, weapons, hatred, moral justice, all lead to information and secretes being revealed and passed around, from common fork to heroes, from king's to villains, it was, and is, an inevitable part of life. And do you know what happened each time, they're was always someone to hear them, street rats able to pick up some from secret meeting, no'one paying them mind, afterall, they were "scum", no'one important would ever listen, or hear, them.

World ending secretes were handed to this people whom had been dealt a bad hand in life, and they did nothing, they just sat there begging for god to save them, thinking that this higher entity would come down from his thrown to help.

However, one boy didn't, praying for help was never a thought that crossed his mind, he was merely a boy of 6 when he was taken from his "home", if you can call his cruel household where he and the other orphans were mistreated. Thrown to the curb as a child, this child of foxes never prayed or cursed the gods, instead he put his ear to the floor, wanting to get as much information as he could so that he could survive. Locations of Grimm was handed to him in platers, Lien placed on the table for the boy to grab with his little fingers.

The boy soon found out why there was so many Grimm requests though, it wasn't for the fact that there was loads of them, because there were, it was the fact that there was so many of them that could easy slay a person with a single attack. And unfortunately, the child learned this the hard way, after a year of trading secrets and earning money by working at a noddle bar, the boy brought himself a pair of weapons, two yo-yos that had two blade either side of the lower metal ring that extended outwards, which sped up insanely so when the child clicked a trigger connected to small metal hoops. Adding onto this, the yo-yos transformed into a pair of twin revolvers that shared the ability to use each type of dust, as long as it was loaded with it that is.

 _xXxflashbackxXx_

With his weapons and mission in hand, the lonely child left his home town of Calore Ardente, the largest city of Vacuo, for a bounty of 10,000,000 Lien. The bounty, which the boy had barely read, included information on said Grimm he was going to be facing, a Scolopendra. The monster, who had killed many travelers and civilians, was recently spotted making a nest east of Igneus, the capital of Vacuo. It was a two day travel from Calore Ardente to Vacuo, and another twelve hours to get to the monster nest by sand riders.

While on his trip, the boy met some very interesting people whom were also going to get the bounty of the Scolopendra, a couple it would seem. The female of the two was quite tall, atleast to the boy, and towered over him by a two foot, making her 6'5. She had unusual long red-head, that was very neon in its design, that was tied up in a high pony tale. On her back was a javelin that resembles a classic Greek non-thrown dory, it was a bright gold in colour, and had long red strips going through the center. Apart from that, the women was also suited in a basic form of armor, bronze legging protected from the top of her thighs to the top of her shins, where it was covered by a pair of brown high combat boots. Covering the rest of her body was a fitting bronze chest plate, that was on-top of a long sleeved red dress shirt, and a bronze battle skirt.

Standing beside the beautiful blue eyed women was a man that just as tall, maybe an inch or two taller, with short brown hair and green coloured eyes. Unlike his bronze obsessed partner, the male was dressed in plain green dress shirt and long black combat trousers. On the man's left wrist was a bronze shield, designed in the same colour as the women's javelin, and on his right wrist was a sword linked to a chain that wrapped around his arm, going over his sleeve of his dress shirt.

The two, that the boy couldn't help but stare at the child seated between them, she was a perfect mix of the two, she had the same red hair as her the women with the light skin and green eyes of the male. The girl, whom looked a couple years older than the blond, was dressed in the same outfit as the women beside her, who was most probably her mother, except for some slight adjustments, she didn't have a red-dress shirt on, which was replaced with a sleeveless cream shirt, a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs, a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Altogether, she looked like a kid fit for combat, which made the blond smile slightly, it wasn't every day you found someone so young ready to take on Grimm, much like himself.

"Hey kid, you know staring is rude, right?" shifting his gaze, the blond gazed at the man, supposedly the father of the kid warrior, no amount of emotion showing in his eye. "Wow kind, what's got you down, your mum taking to long to get drinks, or something?" the man tried to cheer the kid up with a joke, only for the child to shake his head in denial, not a lick of emotion on his face.

"I don't have a mum." The boy remarked, getting a look of shock from the two adults, and a confused look from the kid. "However, thank you for your concern, I will repay you in kind." He said with a bow, getting two awkward glances from the parents. "I'm sorry to ask, but I noticed that you are also going after the Scolopendra, I hope that we may help each other in the near future."

"Help?" the mother asked in a shocked tone. "But you're a child, you look no older than 10, what do you think you're doing on a mission as dangerous as this?" the women's motherly nature instantly came out as she looked at the boy, hearing that he had no parents just broke her heart.

"Ah, this is the only way I can get income," the boy admitted, shocking the parents. "and I'm 7 by the way." those six words horrified the two, their eyes going so wide that they looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "I've not had any prior combat experience, however I trained restlessly with my weapons for a year."

The women, who had tear falling from her cheeks, turned to her husband, silently begging him to allow her to take him. Wtih a sigh, the father nodded, he would hope the same would happen to his child was she left without family. Knelling beside the boy, the red-head mother placed a soft hand against the child's face, only for him to flinch away slightly. "Listen, I know you don't know me, and this may sound abit suspicious but, would you like to stay with us for the time being?"

"No, thank you," the blond replied instantly, shocking the women. "I don't have any money to give you, and I carry my sleeping equipment on me." Pointing to the side, the two parents looked towards the bags sitting beside the boy, inside was a mat in poor condition, negative emotions instantly well up inside of them, how could a boy be so mistreat, why wasn't he in a orphanage being treated like any child should! "Plus, faunus aren't allowed to have families." The admitted with a small smile, the top of his hair twitching up to reveal a pair of gold fur covered fox ears, and the orange fur belt, that was wrapped around his midsection, unraveled to show a long bushy tail with yellow and white fur.

Both parents stepped back in shock, flinching back as if slapped. "Cute!" Turning around, the two watched in no amount of surprise as their daughter rushed forwards and started to you the smaller boy as a plushy, hugging him into her chest, squealing the whole time. "Mum, dad, we have to keep him!" The girl shouted, pulling the younger child into an even tighter hug. "Pleaseeee."

"Pyrrha, hunny." The mother started, looking down her daughter as softly as she could. "We can't just up and take someone, its against the law." Even she, who was renowned for being a faunus lover couldn't just pick up some orphan without consent from the council. "However, if your friend is up to it, maybe he could join us after this bounty, we might be even able to take him under our wing until he gets some proper guardians."

"Alma, are you sure?" The father asked unsure, he wasn't against the idea of having a faunus join the family, he was worried that they would have to supply for another, without prior planning to do. "We would have to go on more booties, and increase our hours at Shade Academy."

"Its fine, Blaze, I'm sure we'll manage." Alma remarked, smiling gently towards the two children before her. "Plus, you've always said that Pyrrha needed a brother, so its fine." Sighing, Blaze nodded in agreement, once his wife wanted something she got it, especially when it came to children.

"So, what's your name, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The tall child asked with a smile, finally letting go of the blond. "Your tail and ears are really cute." She continued with a smile, not letting the boy say anything.

"Naruto, my names Naruto." The blond revealed with a blush, turning away from the pretty girl, the way she stoked his hears and tail sent some wired sensation through his body. Without his consent, a loud purr left the blond's throat, his blush turning from one of pleasure to one of extreme embarrassment. "I, er, please stop." Naruto asked weakly, the amount of embarrassment and numbness coursing through him was making it extremely hard for the boy to not purr.

Blaze and Alma glanced at each other, it would seem that their daughter had finally made friends with someone. "Alright, its fine, we'll take him in, but we'll need to work twice as hard." The male adult remarked, smiling kindly towards the two children.

"Thank you, dear." the mother remarked, planting a kiss on Blaze's cheek.

"We're close, everyone ready your gear." the rough sounding voice echo'd from the intercom, getting a look of surprise from the group. "ETA 60 second."

The four hunters tensed slightly as they readied their weapons, Naruto stepped away from Pyrrha, letting his yoyo blades spin increasingly fast. Turning to his company, Naruto saw that the two parents had readied their weapons, the face now stoic and void of emotions.

However, it was Pyrrha's weapon that caught the blond's attention, strapped to the red-heads back was a large red and gold crusade sword, that's guard was shaped like two pistols handles.

"ETA 10 seconds." A shout over the intercom made Naruto straight up, his senses working over time. Without a word, the blond shot towards the two parents and proceeded to throw them back, just as the platform they were standing on was taken out, saving their lives and risking his own.

Jumping upwards, Naruto landed on the mysterious creature's head, unaware of its true form, and proceeded to attack the beast's visible eyes with his bladed yoyo, easy taking three of the 6 eyes out in quick recession strikes. However, the fox faunus's attack was cut short when a long, bladed tail whipped around and slammed into him, sending into the sand bellow with a loud thud.

Wheezing out, the blond grimaced as blood leaked from an open cut going from his shoulder to his midsection, not deep enough to bleed out but enough for it to course immense pain. Struggling to his feet, the yoyo user was barely able to dive out of the way of the incoming monster, fear striking into him when he finally saw the shear size of the thing.

With a thickness of a Bullhead and the length of a train, the monster resembled a centipede jacked up on trillions of steroids. It had well over 100 legs, each one being a good 10 feet tall, that allowed it to move extremely quick, fast enough to catch the sand transport, which traveled at a standard of 50 miles per hour. Adding onto this, the whole body of the Grimm was covered in hard white bone armor, the only place being its eyes and the joints of each leg.

Breathing out in shock, the blond was to slow to react in time to this beast's massive attack, like before, he was once again smashed by the tough bone tail, sending him flying once again. Before he hit the ground though, the red-head mother caught him in mid-air, cradling his bloody form in her arms, her aura taking the impact as she hit the floor. "Blaze, distract it!" the women commanded, fleeing to the trashed transport.

As she hid the blond in the vehicle, Blaze and Phrrya fought against the monster, making every opportunity to take off one of its legs, shooting and stabbing at the visible flesh. Rushing, Pyhrra screamed as she lunged forwards, taking off several of the beast's legs with a powerful slash, making the beast roar in anger, its 100 legs now reduced to only 70. Thrashing around, the monster swipped at the two with its tail, knocking back the young red-head child without damaging her, before it dived into the sand, plowing the sand away as it dug bellow the group.

A loud pop, followed by a scream, echo'd through the area as Alma popped the teen's dislocated shoulder into place, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at the teen's still healing wounds. Even with his aura, the boy should of been killed, the blunt force should of ripped him in half, especially seeing as he had no armor. "I must ask, what's your Semblance? Does it have any connection the large aura you have?"

"Semblance? Aura?" the child asked in confusion, pain and confusion mixing inside his eyes. "What are those?" Alma was stumped by the question, how could the boy survive such a attack without either of them.

Sighing in shock, the mother knelled down beside the teen, preparing to eject her aura into the teen's. "Listen, Naruto, I need you to focus, reach deep inside of you, and when you feel a tug in your body, pull the hardest you can." She started, pushing her aura into the boy.

A large explosion hit Alma in the face not a moment later, her aura stopping the damage but not her momentum. When she finally managed to stop herself, her face took that of shock when she saw that Naruto, who was previously wounded, was now standing complete unharmed, the only thing left of his previous injures was his ripped shirt. However, one was quick to notice the odd aura surrounding the boy, a pitch black smoke covered him, his electric blue eyes hidden by his golden hair.

"Naruto?" the women asked in shock, eyes widening when she caught sight of the boy's eyes. Dark crimson glance back at the women, a bury red pupil of hate glared right through her, making her blink in shock. Before she could react, the blond covered in black launched towards her, bringing her into a bridal carry, and proceeded to jump over 20 feet, landing beside the family.

"Don't follow me." the child growled, making Blaze from, before rushing towards a seemingly empty part of the desert. With a powerful strike, Naruto smashed his fist into the ground, resulting in a couple of meters of sand literately obliterate, revealing a curled up from of the Grimm. Growling, the blond jumped to the beast's neck before digging his hands into its neck, his clawed hands easily ripping past the beast's armor, and brutality ripping of it's head, slowing him in black blood.

Glancing back at the family of three, Naruto's eyes became a their usual blue colour, making Blaze sigh in relief, only for them to roll back into his skull as his body fell forwards, kicking up sand as he landed with a thud.

Unknown to the blond child, he had revealed himself to a group of faunus, ones that were hunting for him.

XxxFlashbackEndxxX

Naruto shook his head, a single drop of sweet slipped down his forehead. "What just happened?" he asked in confusion, it had been a while since he'd experience any flashbacks, especially not in so much detail. "I need to stop drinking milk before I go to bed." the whispered to himself, glancing towards the sleeping figure laying on a bed across from him. "Come on princess, time to get up."

A moan of disappointment and sleepiness sounded out of the girl's lips, a small frown on her face as she got up. "But Naruto, I'm tireddd." the girl groaned out, attempting to wrap her arms around the blond teen.

"Fine, I guess you can stay in bed and miss the tests to get into beacon." The blond teased, grabbing a towel and a replica of his current clothes, except clean. "I'll also take the last of the cookies with me." He joked, opening, and closing, the door to the girl's on-sweet bathroom.

Ruby, who would normally shot up from the bed instantly if those word were spoken, grumbled before going back to sleep. It took her a whole 15 minuets for her fear of losing her precious cookies started lingering on her brain. "No, Naruto! Don't you dear!" She screamed, tripping over herself as she tried to jump out of her bed covers. "GROSS." the red-head shouted as both cream and ramen broth spilled onto her clothes and hair. "Oh, great, now I have to get a bath." The girl pouted as she locked the door to her bedroom, she didn't want Naruto seeing her naked to soon, they had only been dating for a three months. Shaking off the thought, the red-head started to strip down, unzipping her combat skirt and removing her top.

Now, in only her red panties, having not been wearing a bray as they made her boobs unconformable while in combat, the girl walked into her onsweet-bathroom, completely unaware of the person already inside.

Ruby could only look at the sight infront of her, her emotions shutting down from the over load that was rushing inside her body. Standing in the center of the bathroom, completely unaware of the girl staring at him, was a completely naked Naruto, his long tail swaying side to side as he cleaned his fox ears, his eyes shut in delight. As he did this, Ruby's emotionless eyes moved on their own will, scanning the boy of ever muscle and scar, he had a perfect set of muscles for someone his age, not enough to show off, but enough for anyone to see each muscle tense as he moved.

Without her consent, a line of drawl slipped down from the girl's lips, her eyes had reached their final destination, two bones shaped a "V" shape at the base of Naruto's hips, leading straight down to his unmentionables. Speaking of which, a huge blush appeared on the girl's face as she caught sick of his...man meat, a think cloud of steam escaping her ears soon followed suit, a single gasp of her lungs being her ultimate given away.

The blond's eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of gasping from his left, a shiver of shock going down his spin as he felt cold air brush against his skin. Slowly turning around, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a rose faced Ruby staring at him deeply, her eyes unfocused and a thin line of droll leaking from her mouth. "R-Rwby?"

A loud scream echo'd though the house when Ruby finally regained control of her bodily functions. "I'm sorry!" she cried out as she turned around, rushing out of the bathroom, slipping on a piece of her clothing as she tried to get away.

Naruto, acting on instinct, reached out to group the girl, onto the slip himself, a loud thud followed shortly after.

"RUBY!" a shout quickly brought the dazed forms of both Naruto and Ruby out of their faze, huge blushes forming on their faces when they noticed just how close they were. Without them doing a thing, a loud 'bang' was heard as Yang, Ruby's older sister, punched the door so hard it floor across the room and out the window, taking the glass with it.

Necks snapped to the left as both the teens of 15 stared at the new arrival, their faces still ream inches away, while their naked bodies hovered centimeters apart. Gasping, Naruto covered himself with his tail, making sure that his privates were not exposed to his girlfriend's sister, before rushing back into the bathroom, his tail quite literately between his legs.

Shocked by the scene, Yang could only think of one thing to say. "So, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mistakes were made.

After everyone, mainly Taiyang, had calm down, the family of four had sat down in the dinning hall to get a light breakfast consisting of Turkey Sausage Muffins, which were made and prepared by the embarrassed Naruto. The meal, which was already awkward enough for Ruby, was made worse when Taiyang had decided that it was his primary objective to burn a hole through Naruto's head by vision alone.

The two lover soon finished eating, eating fast in hopes to get out of the tense air suffocating them, and made their way out into the front garden, still refusing to look each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, about what happen, I should of locked the door behind me." Naruto started, the fact that he was blushing at the thought made Ruby blush aswell.

"N-no." the red-head muttered back, turning away from the blond, her face matching her cloak. "I should of knocked before barging in." she continued meekly, chuckling nervously as she tried to get the image of a naked Naruto out of her mind. "It's wans't a bad view though." Ruby spouted out, trying to joke about the past situation, only for it to make the fox faunus's face light up in response.

"I could say the same, I never knew you had such a figure." the blond remarked honestly, not releasing that Ruby was joking around. "I think all that milk is finally paying off." he continued, muttering his thoughts out-loud, much the cloak wearing teen's embarrassment.

Unknown to the teen, Ruby was near fainting point just from the sheer amount of embarrassment she felt, her hands hiding her teary eyes. "Ruby?" Turning around, the blond panicked when he caught sight of the embarrassed girl, going down to the girl's level before repetitively apologized.

After 5 minuets of constant apologizing, the two finally left the awkwardness behind, their tears of frustration and embarrassment changing into that of happiness and humor. Turning to the side, the two sat beside each other, Ruby's head resting on the Naruto's shoulder, watching the romantic scene of the sun rising. "Its beautiful, ins't it?" the red-head pipped up, her eyes fixated on the orange clouds lingering infront of the sun.

"Yeah," Nodding his head, the blond faunus glanced down at the weapon nerd, a fond smile appearing on his face. "It truly is." he spoke in a loving calm tone, brushing a stray lock of red hair behind Ruby's ear, getting the girl's attention. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, Naruto." the red-head replied instantly slowly leaning towards the blond.

Time seemed to stand still as both teen's moved closer and closer, their lips parting to accept each other's embrace. Inch by inch, the two was so close that they were basically connected, but before they could truly kiss, a loud shout echo'd through-out the field.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!" Naruto instantly recognized the person behind the shout, seeing as her fist smashed into his face with the force of a jackhammer - sending him into the same tree that her father had sent him into no more than 3 months ago. "What's up sis?" Yang's cheerful voice wasn't a pleasant one, well atleast for Ruby, and the glare she was getting was a clear sign that her sister was angry at her.

"AGAIN?!" The small girl yelled, her anger at her sister being a cup of frustration that had been bottled up for to long. "Why is it that every, _single_ , time that Naruto and I try to kiss, you or dad are always there to stop us?" Ruby shoutrf, trying her hardest to look angry, a blush lingering on her face from the idea of kissing the blond again.

"You were about to kiss?" Yang asked in confused, glancing towards Naruto -who was busy cursing like a sailor. "Er, is he okay?" the blond asked in confusion, not once seeing Naruto actually curse out load. "Woo!" the hot-blond shouted when, out of nowhere, a large tree flew over head. Turning around, Yang was only able to catch the back of the blond as he walked towards his bike, random slurs escaping his throat as he stored his weapon into his bike.

Ruby, shocked by the sudden violence, glanced as her sister in worry before rushing after her lover. "Naruto, wait up!" She shouted, grasping a hold of Naruto's shoulder in worry. "What's up?" The red-head asked in worry, it wasn't the first time Naruto had cursed infront of her, but it had been the first time that he cursed so crudely in her and Yang's presence.

Sighing, the blond turned towards Ruby, a small smile on his lips. "Nothing, everything's good." He remarked, picking up the girl in one fell-swoop, before putting a helmet on his and her head, much to the girl's confusion. "I just got a message from Vale bullhead service, I'm going to have to get there early to have my bike and weapons checked and analyzed."

"Ohhhhh," Ruby quickened, it all made sense now, Naruto was never the one to like anyone inspecting either his weapon or bike, so no doubt he was going to have to pull some strings to get past without it being checked, strings he most probably didn't want to pull. "So, who are you meeting today, anyone I know?"

Shaking his head, the blond started his bike, the roar of his engine getting the attention of Yang. "No, she's a fairly new contract, but she has strings in local security, especially when it comes to a Schnee owned bullhead." Neither spoke after that, Naruto not wanting to give out to many details whilst Ruby was busy answering a phone call.

Tapping the side of her scroll, Ruby was able to connect a call from said device to her helmet, thanks to Naruto installing some kind of connection links in it. The call, which she had accepted, all-bit reluctantly, was Yang, who was quick to ask her rapidly fired questions on Naruto, and why he was acting so... not Naruto-like. "It fine Yang, Naruto's just moody because he's going to have to get his bike searched before he can bored the Bullhead to Beacon." The younger of the two sisters informed, smirking as Yang groaned in response.

"Great, just great. Some grumpy person's hands are going to be all over my beautiful baby." Yang remarked in an angry fashion, Ruby could only image her older sister rubbing her bike in a possessive way as she said it. "Fine, but if I find out that Naruto had his bike skipped and I don't, there is going to be trouble." She continued, shouting down the scroll's mic, loud enough for the fox faunus to hear.

"She's going to be annoyed." Naruto chuckled, glancing towards to the left, seeing if a car was coming, before turning onto a clear road, speeding off so he could get to the manager's office before the his and Ruby's plane left.

"Yup!" the red head shouted as the bike speed up massively, going from 30 to 100 in 1.9 seconds, shooting the two down to the port, easy passing through traffic without problem.

* * *

"You're free to pass." A guard dressed in blue said, his monotone voice echoing through the small area that Naruto and Ruby arrived at, his bike being ignored thanks to a favor that one pretty-little-Schnee owed him. "Have a nice day, sir." He continued, not bother to look back as the two 15 year olds ignored him in favor of parking inside the vehicle the bullhead.

"That was tedious." the blond said with a frown, his helmet now longer masking his emotions, as he grabbed his dust katana and slung it over his shoulder, his black strap going from his left shoulder to his right waist. "But I'm glad we got a free past." Moving past the several bikes and cars, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the shear size of the flying machine, the fact that it could fit all these other vehicles aswell as giving people personal space was amazing. "Anyway, what do you want to do Ruby?" The blond ask, only for the girl not to reply. "Ruby."

"Awww!" Turning around, Naruto saw his dark haired teen was starring at people in awe as they passed, large star shinning in her eyes. "That's a shotgun-spear combo with compact fire dust! Oh, oh, and that's a assault-rifle that dismantles into two small daggers." the girl squealed loudly, looking at the now slightly unnerved teen's making there way away from her.

Before she could continue to freak people out, the red-head was pulled back by her hood, dragging her backwards into Naruto's personal space. "What did I say about creping people out?" the blond remark, shaking his head whilst sighing, a small frown making its way onto his face. "Ruby, I know you're nervous, trust me I am to, but trying to make people avoid you is the wrong way of going about it."

"I know," A small pout appeared on Ruby's face as she looked to the floor with an downcast expression. "I just... we got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything." Red remarked with a frown, her arms wrapping around Naruto's stomach as she spoke her troubles to the blond. "Plus, there are so many girls here, I don't want to lose you."

A soft chuckle left Naruto throat, making the smaller of the two look up in confusion. "Ruby, I promise you that no matter who it is, even if it was your doppel-ganger, I would never leave you for someone else." He faunus confessed, touching forehead against the red-head's, before peeking the girl's lips. "Plus, I don't any girl wants to go out with someone 2 years younger than her." the blond said as he tried to lighten the mood, making the younger girl smile gently.

"Naruto!?" their intimate moment was put aside when a feminine voice echoed through the loading bay, making the two turn to see who had called the blond, moments before said teen was tackled to the ground. Ruby, who had seen the girl so much as appear, jumped in shock when a person only slightly smaller than her took the blond down, much to the red-head's secret joy, before straddling his waist.

The new comer, who was already in Ruby's 'Could-Steal-Her-Boyfriend-So-Watch-Carefully' list, was fairly young, or atleast young in the standards war, around 17. Short orange hair, that was the first thing that Ruby saw, how was that even possible? She meant, how could someone be born with a hair colour that Naruto was obsessed about, it wasn't fair! And turquoise eyes, well that didn't really bother her, Naruto loved her silver ones more, it wasn't like she was a jealous person by nature, but since she started dating Naruto, she became more possessive, needy, not so much that it took her over, but enough to put her in the "crazy" list, and this new girl struck some cords.

Even-though she was shorter than her, this new arrival had a figure that she wished she had, large but perky breast, not overly big like her sister's, a tight yet bubbly butt, one that drew the attention of men and women alike, and a perfect mix between light skin colour, muscle mass, and body mass, with a sexy mix and match of set clothes.

Wait, was she checking out the new girl whilst said girl sat on her boyfriend's lap?

Gross.

Shaking her head, the red-head went to rip the girl of her lover, only to be caught off guard when another voice echoed through this unprepared meeting ground. "Noraaa." a tired yell was Ruby first piece of evidence that the new comer was female, followed shortly by the fact that the figure that spoke had noticeable breast lumps on her chest, two well-sized breasts might she add. Clad in a green, long sleeved, Chinese styled shirt, and tight white long pants, that matched her white boots and elbow long gloves, the female had a certain look of calmness and elegance, much like a priestess. However, her clothes was not what gave her that elegance but her physical look instead, petite, short black hair with two back long pigtails- a single strand of pink, violet eyes, and pale olive skin, the girl was someone that Ruby wished she kind of looked like.

"Heyyy, Ren, look who I found." The now identified Nora shouted in excitement, laughing loudly as she jumped to her feet, dragging Naruto up with a large smile on her face. "Its whiskers!" a small grunt left the blond's lips as he was forcefully shook back and forth before being smoothed into Nora's bosoms.

Ren, who's real name was Lily Ren, froze slightly when she saw the blond, it had been years since she last saw the blond, she was far to afraid of rejection to even respond to the faunus. Unknown to anyone but Naruto and herself, the pink loving girl was Naruto first lovely, a relationship hidden from her family and friends, one that would of lasted the ages if it wasn't for said family finding out and putting a stop to it.

"N-naruto?" Ren asked in disbelief, her eyes locking with warm sky blue ones, as she stepped towards the blond, her intension of kissing the teen right out, even if he was 2 years younger than herself, was noticed by Ruby straight away, resulting the red-head using her semblance to pick her boyfriend out of Nora's hands and towards her previous location, a slight frown on her face.

Lily, surprised by the sudden movement, stopped in her advance, her eyes locked on the girl holding onto Naruto possessively. "And you are?" A silent growl escaped the Ren's mouth as she moved towards the girl, trying to get past to so she could get to Naruto.

"Ruby Rose," a calm, yet slightly aggressive, response left the red-head, her normal happy-go-lucky nature was quickly replaced by her possessive one, her frown becoming more noticeable. "And you? What are you to him?"

"Lily Ren, and what I am to him is none of your business." The teen retaliated in the same manner, glaring slightly at the small teen. "What about you, what are you to him?" She asked, not holding up on her glare, completely unaware that Naruto and Nora had slowly started to move towards the opening to the main hall of the bullhead.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Ruby suddenly blurted out, glaring up at the taller the teen, waving her arms out angrily. "I saw the way you look at him, and I don't like it!" The red-head remarked, visibly shaking as she got up in the girl's personal space. "Naruto is mine, and you can't have him." The girl commanded in a childish fashion, pouting in anger, whilst shaking her head.

Ren, not believing the girl was Naruto's girlfriend, snorted in disbelief as she shook her head. "Self proclaimed more like, someone as kind, intelligent, and reasonable as Naruto would never, ever, go for someone who is a childish and immature as you." The dark haired girl remarked, frowning when she realised that Naruto and Nora had disappeared.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" the red-head remarked angrily, a frown now visibly on her young face. "I'll have you know that Naruto and I have been dating for a whole 4 months." Ruby informed with a huff before turning away from the emotionless looking female. "We've kissed to, he even said he loves me." She continued, smirking as the memory of their first kiss played itself in her head. The sound of laughing was to quick to interrupt, a snort escaping the girl's noise as she stopped her from full out laughing at the girl.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, is that it?" Lily remark, holding her rips in pain, getting a confused look from the Ruby. "Really? I bet you don't even know what Naruto did before he came to Vale, or where he lived for that matter?" with a shake of her head, the red-head couldn't help but frown in confusion, Ren wasn't wrong. Did she really not know that much of her blond? How was it possible? "I thought so... Unlike you, I do. I've known Naruto for a long time, we were, and still are, more of couple they you two are currently. We went everywhere together, did everything, and knew everything about each-other. Can you say the same?" When the younger girl didn't reply, Ren took it as a 'No'. "Do yourself a favor, back away from Naruto, we were lovers before you even knew him, and now that I'm an adult, I'm going to get my man back, and you, nor anyone else, will stop me."

Without a second thought, the girl returned to her stoic self as she passed by Ruby, no emotion showing on her face, before leaving to go find Naruto and Nora. Unknown to her however, the words she spoke really kept with Ruby, the girl's heart and mind conflicting on the matter of the blond. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how she felt, and now, more than anything, she couldn't get rid of the doubt that plagued both her mind and heart.

"Don't listen to her, Ruby." Turning around, the red-head was surprised to see that Yang, who was also going to the beacon Academy, standing behind her, an unusual frown on her face. "Naruto's not the type of guy that would dumb you for a past love, he told you that himself." She remarked, bringing her sister in a hug.

Ruby froze slightly, her mind now focusing on her sister's word. Tears slowly appeared in the girl's eyes, she truly didn't know what to think anymore, it was so confusing to her, Ren pulled the blanket covering her eyes of the truth, she really didn't know a thing about the blond's past. "What do I do Yang, that new girl is closer to Naruto then me, she knows all about his history, she was even his lover once." The girl whispered to her sister, knowing that Yang had heard the whole conversation. "What.. what if he never stopped loving her... I, I would be nothing compared to her."

"If only you knew." Yang remarked, patting Ruby's head in a parent like fashion. "If only you knew."


End file.
